1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a display unit that can display an image and an operation unit that can select an image displayed on the display unit, and also relates to a display method in the electronic device as well as a program executed in the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Some electronic devices such as cellular telephone devices include a display unit that can display an image, and an operation unit that can select an image displayed on the display unit. Some of such electronic devices select a predetermined character string from among text images displayed on the display unit, based on an operation of the operation unit. Here, in a case in which a character string is selected from among text images displayed on the display unit, there is a possibility of selecting a character string that is not intended by a user. Accordingly, some cellular telephone devices extract character strings around the selected character string, and display the extracted character strings as correction candidate character strings for correcting the selected character string on the display unit (see Art 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-134679).